Wide-armed chairs, for example Adirondack chairs, are a comfortable option for outdoor seating. Balancing a cup or wine glass on the armrest of the chair can be difficult, however, and beverages are prone to spill when the chair is bumped. Existing beverage holders made for wide-armed chairs are conspicuous, not versatile in the types of beverage containers they can support, and detract from the aesthetics of the chair while not in use.